Caprice Matthew
'Nicknames' Cap, Price, Daniella, Dani, Ella, or Matthew 'Early Life' Caprice is the middle child of a set of triplets. Caprice's parents were never actually together. Her father Randy Matthew was seventeen when he hooked up with her mother. It was a one night thing that resulted in Caprice and her sisters. Her mother named her daughters and then gave them over to Randy to raise. Caprice was just a lovely name her mother liked. Caprice was mostly raised by Randy, but sometimes her Aunt Rose would step in. Since Randy was a minor himself. Caprice never questioned how she was raised. She was thankful for her dad. 'Life Changing' Caprice was a normal girl until she was sixteen. Randy had gotten the hang of the father thing and was sort of protective over all of his girls. Baby didn't listen when he told her not to go out with this guy. Baby told both Caprice and Delilah when she should be back from the date with the guy. When she didn't come home on time Delilah, as the oldest, told Randy. She also told Randy where to find the two. Randy left quickly and when he found his little girl it wasn't a good scene. Caprice and Delilah feel like what happened is their fault because they didn't speak up until after Baby was late. Randy also almost went to jail, but that's a story for another time. Randy got Baby back to the Ranch and no one panicked until they realized Baby was pregnant. Then Randy calmly packed his girls up and relocated them for nine months. After that they moved back and Randy acted as if nothing had happened. Aunt Rose and Aunt Lilian fawned over their new nephew Honor. Randy had claimed that Honor was his from another irresponsible mess. Aunt Rose and Aunt Lilian were upset at Randy for that, but didn't fight much about it. Baby let her father take care of it. He'd warned her and told her not to go, but she hadn't listened. She was just glad that Randy was helping her. Randy put all three of his girls through college while raising Honor. Baby never had to deal with the guy again because Randy had made it very clear if he came around his girls again there would be jail time for Randy. Baby never liked the situation they were in, but she went with it. Once they'd graduated college they got jobs and proceeded to help Randy raise Honor. Baby has never told Honor that she's his mother, but figures eventually she'll have to. Caprice and Delilah still live with feelings of guilt over what happened. 'Personal Life' Caprice is the middle daughter of Randy Matthew and Jill. Jill had the girls named them and then dumped them on the seventeen year old Randy. That went over well. Randy eventually adjusted and became the typical sterotypical father protective of his little girls. That went over so well with Baby. The moment Randy said not to go out with a guy she did. And it didn't go well. Randy almost went for jail and they had to leave for nine months. Siblings: Baby Matthew (Sister) Delilah Matthew (Sister) Nephew: Honor Matthew (Nephew) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family